The Winter Wizard
by NovaCurina
Summary: Alexander Carter est un sorcier n'ayant qu'un bras, orphelin et fan des comics Marvel. En se rendant à Poudlard, il fait des découvertes étonnantes sur certains professeurs, essuie des brimades moqueuses d'un certain blondinet et sa bande, se lie d'amitié avec un fantôme et trouve une épée légendaire au fond d'un caveau de l'école. Rien d'extraordinaire.
1. Chapter 1

Je regarde la lettre, horrifié. Puis, me tournant vers Mary, l'une des employées de l'orphelinat et l'homme habillé en jaune, je m'écrie :  
« Je ne veux pas être un sorcier ! »

Revenons au début s'il vous plaît. Merci. Je suppose que c'est le moment où je me présente : salut, moi c'est Alexander Carter, un gamin aux longues pattes de onze ans avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts-marrons avec un bras en moins. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lut, un bras _en moins_. Comme Bucky Barnes dans les comics Marvel. Sans le superbe bras en métal… Bref, je suis orphelin, ma maman m'a laissé ici sur le palier de l'orphelinat Fond de l'Étang. Malgré le nom, c'est plutôt bien ici. On a de la bonne nourriture, de gentils employés, un directeur génial (il donne des cours de rugby pour ceux qui veulent). Bon, d'accord, je ne me suis pas fait adopter parce que les familles qui me prenaient observaient des choses bizarres, genre des lampes qui clignotaient quand j'avais peur, ou les eaux des toilettes qui remontaient quand j'étais en colère. Vous voyez le tableau.

Enfin, par un beau matin de juillet, un homme avec des cheveux noirs est entré dans l'orphelinat, habillé en jaune moutarde et a demandé à me voir. Donc, moi, normal, je descends, je papote avec lui, Mary est près de nous, comme d'hab'. Et là, il a sortit une enveloppe et m'a dit :  
« Tu es un sorcier Alexander. »  
Bon, j'ai cru à une blague, comme Mary. Puis il m'a invité à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle était un peu graisseuse et sentait la friture… Peut-être qu'il a fait un tour au Mac'Do… Donc, j'ai lu la lettre et c'est là que j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être un sorcier.

Mais déjà que je suis un Né-Moldu (c'est ce qu'on nous appelle dans le monde sorcier), vous m'imaginez moi, avec mon bras en moins en robe avec une baguette magique ? C'était ridicule !  
« Mon garçon, dit l'homme en souriant, je suis sûr que tu dois être déboussolé et ça se comprends. Mais je te promet que ce n'est pas si terrible…  
-Monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je vais aller chercher monsieur le directeur, dit d'une voix paniqué Mary.  
-Faîtes ma jeune amie, faîtes. »  
Et là, le mec lui a fait un clin d'œil. Mary se dépêcha de trouver Monsieur Johnson.  
« C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Dynato Gold. Secrétaire à Poudlard, la plus grande et prestigieuse école de magie du monde !  
-Euh, okay… Moi c'est Alexander Carter.  
-Je le sais déjà. C'est moi qui m'occupe de rédiger les lettres et de trier les dossiers des nouveaux élèves dans leurs maisons. C'est un vrai travail, ça, mon bonhomme!  
-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et que faîtes vous en ces lieux ? »

Je me tourne alors vers mon sauveur, Johnson. Je me précipite sur lui avec la lettre. Gold nous observe, son chapeau feutre à la main. Jaune moutarde aussi.  
« Je suis Dynato Gold. Et je suis ici pour accompagner ce garçon pour ses courses scolaires.  
-Eh bien, monsieur Gold, c'est une bonne plaisanterie. Pauvre mademoiselle Mary était effondré quand elle est venu me chercher, disant que notre cher Alexander était un sorcier et qu'il devait partir je ne sais où pour étudier la magie, rit Johnson.  
-Votre mademoiselle Mary a bien fait de vous transmettre le message. Le professeur Dumbledore m'est toujours un point d'honneur à chercher tous les Nés-Moldus pour leurs donner leurs lettres.  
-Mais je ne veux pas être un sorcier ! je bredouille. »  
Il soupire. Parfait Alex ! Tu l'ennuies, continue comme ça !  
« N'as-tu jamais remarqué, mon garçon, d'étranges phénomènes qui se produisent autour de toi quand tu as peur ou effrayé ou même joyeux ? »  
Oh. Gold sourit et hoche énergiquement la tête.  
« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors, demain, à neuf heures précise, je veux te voir dehors, avec beaucoup de monnaie. Je viendrais te chercher et ensemble nous irons au Chemin de Traverse avec d'autres familles. Bien, ce sera tout, j'ai encore plein de lettres à donner aux plus récalcitrants et aux autres Né-Moldus. Au revoir ! »

Et il partit sans nous donner plus d'explications. Johnson se tourne vers moi.  
« Je pense à une blague de Sheppard. Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
Je regarde alors la lettre. Thomas Sheppard était notre voisin, qui se plaignait toujours du bruit et qui passait son temps à faire du jardinage.  
« Non, la lettre semble si… si réel… Et si c'était vrai ?  
-Alexander, voyons…  
-Je veux dire, personne ne me veut alors, pourquoi pas essayer ? »  
Il me regarde et me fit un câlin.  
« Oh mon petit Alexander…  
-Et peut-être que je pourrais avoir un bras super cool comme Bucky ! »  
Il éclate de rire et me fixe. Il me tapote sur les épaules.  
« Tu as grandis trop vite. Je me souviens, comme si c'était hier, un matin de janvier, quand je t'ai trouvé, nu comme un vers, sur le palier. Mon pauvre petit, il murmure tendrement en me caressant mes cheveux.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Johnson, ça va aller.  
-Alors, était-ce une blague ou non ? demande Mary du fond du couloir. »  
Johnson me fit un clin d'œil.  
« Oui c'était une blague. Mais Alexander a réussit le concours d'entrée d'une grande école loin de Bristol en internat.  
-Et où se trouve cette école ?  
-A Londres ! »

 **Merci d'avoir lu, les commentaires sont les bienvenus!**


	2. Chapter 2

Il est neuf heures du matin et devinez quoi ? Cet enflure de Gold n'est pas là. Sheppard est déjà debout, Johnson m'a donné de l'argent avant de partir et les enfants sont en train de dormir. Je soupire et pose mon sac à dos par terre. Je fais les cents pas devant l'orphelinat. Les voisins sont déjà debout, certains me disent bonjour en passant devant moi, certains m'observent. J'ai remarqué que les gens faisaient ça à chaque fois qu'un individu présentait quelque chose de manquant ou quand il n'avait pas l'air « sain ».

Soudain, j'entends un klaxonne. Je tourne la tête et je vois un bus vert pomme, voir flashy, qui débarque en roulant à fond. Bon dieu dans quel merde je me suis embarqué ? Le bus s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Je prends mon sac et monte. Un homme en costard bleu marine et rouge m'arrête avec sa main.  
« Où sont tes parents, petit ?  
-Je n'ai pas de parents.  
-Ton gardien alors ?  
-Euh bah euh…  
-Ah ! Tu es là enfin ! »  
Et voici Gold, toujours avec ses habits jaunes moutardes. Il me fit signe d'avancer. Et bien sûr, il est au fond du bus.  
« Il est avec moi ! »  
Je roule les yeux et m'avance rapidement, fuyant les regards des autres personnes. Gold se lève et je m'assoie près de la fenêtre. Le contrôleur hoche la tête, regarde une liste puis sa montre. Enfin, il se tourne vers le chauffeur.  
« C'est bon, tout le monde est là. »  
Et le bus se remit à rouler.

« Bonjour messieurs dames, enfants, je serais votre guide pour cette fantastique journée au Chemin de Traverse ! Je m'appelle Dumb Turbo et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! »  
Je lève les yeux de mon comic et observe l'homme. Il est grand, mince, vêtue d'une espèce de robe orange avec un chapeau pointu bleu et il a des cheveux blonds. Appelez la police du style, vite. Turbo commence alors un discours sur les différents types de classes et les différences entre notre monde et celui des sorciers.  
« Vos chérubins sont, ce qu'on appelle, des Né-Moldus, c'est à dire que aucune personne de votre famille proche est un sorcier ou une sorcière. Il existe aussi des Sangs-Mêlés, cela veut dire qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière ont eut un enfant avec un ou une Moldu. Vous me suivez ? »  
Tout le monde répondit joyeusement « oui ! ». A part moi bien sûr, j'ai de la dignité quand même, je ne suis pas bête à ce point.  
« Et enfin, nous avons les Sangs-Purs, qui sont tous une famille de sorciers. Passons à autre chose à présent. Mes chers enfants, il dit en se penchant vers une fille qui semblait avoir une crinière à la place des cheveux, vous allez passer votre première année à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas fantastique ? »  
Non. Ce ne l'est pas.  
« Le lieu où nous nous rendons est très spécial, le Chemin de Traverse renferme diverses boutiques pour faire vos achats. C'est aussi un lieu très populaire et ancien. Avant d'aller faire vos courses, vous devriez passer à la banque Gringotts pour faire un échange de monnaies.  
-Tu as assez d'argent ? me demande Gold en se penchant.  
-Je pense.  
-Montre moi ce que tu as. »  
Je sors alors de mon portefeuille quarante deux livres sterling. Le secrétaire les observe puis me fixe en souriant.  
« Garde ton argent je vais payer pour toi.  
-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je peux me débrouiller !  
-Allons, entre frères, on peut s'entraider, il dit en me tapotant sur la tête.  
-Vous… Vous êtes un Né-Moldu ?  
-A ton avis pourquoi je porte ce costume ? »  
J'étouffe un rire et range ma monnaie.  
« Si vous insistez…  
-Et puis, la banque sera bondé quand on arrivera. Je serais ton guide personnel !  
-Super Gold ! »  
Peut-être que cette journée sera plus joyeuse que je ne le pensais.

Ce chauffeur ne sait pas conduire.

Il a loupé au moins dix feu rouges, n'a jamais mit son clignotant, a roulé au dessus des vitesses autorisés et je me demande par quel miracle je n'ai pas encore vomis. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Gold. Le pauvre, en train de vomir son déjeuner dans un sac en papier, plié en deux, ça m'a fait de la peine.  
« Allez mon vieux, ça va aller, lui assurais-je en lui donnant des petites tapes dans le dos. On est arrivé. Enfin je crois. »  
Il se lève brusquement, se détache et fonce vers la sortie du véhicule, sous les regards amusés des parents et des enfants. Je m'élance à sa suite, bredouillant un merci au chauffeur, au contrôleur et au guide. D'après ce que je vois, nous sommes à Londres. Gold m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans un dédale de ruelles.  
« Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-Au Chaudron Baveur ! C'est un pub très prisé des sorciers en tout genre et de toutes créatures. J'ai un bon ami, un loup-garou, qui y vient souvent. »  
Je m'arrête devant l'établissement. Gold se tourne vers moi.  
« Un loup-garou ? je répète. Curieux. Ça existe donc ces bestioles là ?  
-Oui ! Oups… Ne le répète à personne ! me murmure-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est très important.  
-Euh… Okay... »  
Il hoche la tête puis un sourire arbore de nouveau son visage. On s'avance de quelques pas. Gold pose la main sur la porte de l'établissement. Je me met à côté de lui.  
« Alexander, permet moi de te présenter le plus grand, le plus magnifique, le plus excellent restaurant de tout les temps ! »

Tout en disant cela, il pousse la porte et fait, pour ainsi dire une grande entrée, attirant tous les regards sur nous. Moi, c'est la hauteur de plafond qui attire mon regard. L'endroit fourmille de personnes de toutes âges, habillés différemment, qui discutent. Ça avait un air assez ancien et rustique, je vous l'accorde mais cette hauteur de plafond ! Gold salut quelques personnes, discutent un peu puis me pousse vers une porte. Je la referme puis marche vers le secrétaire qui sort une baguette de sa poche. Il fredonne un air en tapant avec sa baguette sur les briques. Celles-ci se mirent alors à bouger, à tourner faisant apparaître une entrée.  
« Bienvenu au Chemin de Traverse ! »

Le Chemin de Traverse est un endroit très intéressant. Il y a pleins de boutiques remplit de choses inimaginables. Lorsque je suis entré dans le premier magasin, j'ai pu voir des tas et des tas d'enfants de sorciers qui fourmillaient dans les allées, cherchant un bouquin avec leurs références. Gold m'aida à les trouver. Je revis aussi la fille à la crinière. Elle m'a parlé et m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger, une fille de dentistes et qu'elle espérait être la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard. Gold m'a ensuit emmené pour me faire tailler mon uniforme. D'ailleurs ça a été assez… Disons que j'étais assez mal à l'aise. La dame savait ce qu'elle faisait mais quand elle vu la manche de mon bras pendouiller eh bien elle a eut un peu les chocottes. Au fait Gold m'a laissé devant une boutique de baguettes, disant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Surtout une femme à draguer… Donc je rentre dans cette boutique. Elle sent le bois et les vieux livres. Il y a diverses affiches et des tas de boites pilés sur des étagères.  
« Bonjour, monsieur Carter. J'attendais votre visite. »

Je crois que j'ai fais un arrêt cardiaque. Un homme se tient à présent près de moi, à ma gauche. Il avait l'air assez vieux, avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus. Il a aussi un petit sourire au coin. Il ressemble un peu au chapelier fou dans Alice au pays des Merveilles. L'homme m'observe de haut en bas puis prends un ruban.  
« Gaucher ou droitier ? »  
En rigolant, je lui montre de la tête mon bras non existant. Il me fait alors un sourire triste et prends la mesure de mon bras droit.  
« Alors, euh, monsieur Ollivander, dis-je en me rappelant du nom de la boutique, vous faîtes ça souvent ?  
-Prendre des mesures ? Mais bien sûr mon cher ! C'est de cette façon que l'on peut savoir quelle baguette sera faites pour vous mais ce sont elles qui choisissent leurs sorciers. »  
Il range alors ses rubans et se dirige vers les étagères. Il murmure des choses assez incompréhensibles.  
« Ah voilà : bois de rose et ventricules de dragon, dit-il en sortant une baguette de la boite. »  
Il me la tends et je la prends. Je la regarde puis fait un mouvement avec. Une fenêtre explose. Je pose rapidement la baguette sur le comptoir.  
« Non, certainement pas, non. »  
Ollivander se remet à chercher dans sa bibliothèque. J'ai dû au moins tester dix baguettes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'étais prêt à baisser les bras. Ollivander prit une énième boite et en sortit une baguette.  
« Essayez celle-ci : bois d'if et plume de phénix. »  
Je pris donc la baguette et immédiatement, je sentis une grande force qui pénétra dans mon corps. Le sentiment de puissance s'est éteins peu après que je l'ai prise.  
« Intéressant, un choix très très intéressant, dit Ollivander en me la prenant. Le bois d'if est connu pour donner le pouvoir de vie ou de mort et la plume de phénix donne un éventail de capacités magiques, explique-t-il en me l'emballant. »  
Attendez une minute, j'ai bien entendu « pouvoirs de vie et de mort » ?  
« Mais bien sûr dans les mains d'un garçon comme vous, je suis certain qu'elle sera dans de très bonne mains, ajoute-t-il en me donnant le paquet. »

Je suis enfin de retour à l'orphelinat. Ça a été une assez longue journée : entre Gold qui me plante pour aller draguer avec je-ne-sais-qui, l'achat d'un hiboux pour Johnson et un chaton qui tentait de jouer avec lui et les regards que je me suis pris en rentrant chez moi avec mes affaires… Bref, c'était fatiguant. Mon chat, que j'ai appelé Poet, saute sur mon lit et se frotte à mes jambes.  
« Aw, t'es trop mignon... »  
Poet miaule et use ses petites griffes sur ma manche qui pendait.  
« Eh mais arrête ! »  
Le chaton s'arrête et me fixe dans les yeux puis remiaule. Oh mon dieu il est trop choupi...

 **Merci d'avoir lut, les commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

C'est le D-Day. Le jour où je vais aller à Poudlard. Le jour où je me suis perdu dans la gare de Kingcross parce que Johnson ne pouvait pas quitter l'établissement et parce que je suis une cruche en orientation. Non mais sérieusement sur le biller il y a marqué : quai neuf trois quart. Quelle sorte d'indication c'est ? Au même moment où j'essayais de trouver mon chemin, mon chariot rentre en collision avec celle d'un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec des lunettes rondes et des fringues un peu trop grandes pour lui.  
« Je suis désolé, dis-je.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. »  
Je remarque alors les différents bagages sur son chariot dont une cage avec une chouette. Allez, tentons le tout pour le tout.  
« Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ? »  
Il hocha la tête en souriant. Il me tends la main.  
« Harry, Harry Potter.  
-Alexander Carter. »  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'espace vide qui composait mon bras gauche.  
« Oh tu es…  
-Amputé ? On va dire ça comme ça. Malformation à la naissance. Orphelin. Et maintenant apprenti sorcier.  
-Cicatrice sur le front. Orphelin. Apprenti sorcier. »  
On se met à rire pendant une bonne minute.  
« As-tu besoin d'aide avec ton chariot ? me demande-t-il quand nous reprîmes la route.  
-Non, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais.  
-Je suis un peu stressé à propos de Poudlard, m'avoue-t-il en m'aidant tout de même. Tout le monde attends beaucoup de moi.  
-Ah bon, pourquoi ?  
-En fait… Je suis un peu célèbre.  
-Ah. Moi aussi, je suis inquiet. Pour certains des cours comme celui de vol ou de potion, je n'ai qu'un bras, ça veut dire que mes mouvements restent limités.  
-Je suis certain que tu trouveras une solution ! me sourit Harry. Oh, il y a un contrôleur. Peut-être qu'il connaît le quai neuf trois quart. »  
Et il ne le connaissait même pas. Donc nous revoilà à errer sur les quais.  
«La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit une voix.»  
On s'arrête et Harry me fixe dans les yeux. Enfin, essaye. Je suis un peu plus grand que lui. Une femme suivie de cinq enfants à la chevelure rousse marchait à toute allure. Moi et Harry la suivirent, espérant trouver notre chemin. Et nous sommes assez prêt pour entendre ce qu'ils disent.  
« C'est quoi, le numéro de la voie ? demande celle qui semblait être la mère des quatre garçons.  
-Neuf trois quart, lui répondit une fillette également rousse qui lui tenait la main. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard.  
-Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y Percy, passe le premier. »  
Celui qui me semblait être l'aîné des trois garçons se dirige alors vers les voies neuf et dix. Je l'observe attentivement avec Harry, mais un groupe de touristes se plantent devant nous et nous cache la vue ! Les touristes se déplacent enfin, et le garçon n'est plus là, comme s'il avait disparus.  
« Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère.  
-Fred c'est pas moi, moi, c'est Georges, dit le garçon. Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis Georges ?  
-Désolé, mon chéri.  
-C'était pour rire, sourit le garçon. En fait, Fred, c'est moi. »  
Il s'avance à son tour, son frère jumeau lui disant de se dépêcher. En un clin d'oeil, ils avaient disparus. Harry marche alors vers la femme, je le suis volontiers.  
« Excusez-moi. »  
Oh Harry, si poli.  
« Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard. Ron aussi est nouveau, dit la femme en montrant un gamin roux avec des tâches de rousseurs et une trace sur le nez.  
-Oui, c'est… c'est ça, dit Harry, et moi et mon ami… on ne sait pas comment on fait pour…  
-On aurait dit que tu es en deuxième ou troisième année mon garçon, me dit-elle en souriant. Tu es si grand ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il suffit de marcher vers la barrière qui est devant vous, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne vous arrêtez pas et n'ayez pas peur de vous cogner, c'est très important. Si vous avez le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Allez-y, passez devant Ron.  
-Euh… Oui, d'accord, bredouille Harry en prenant mon chariot et le sien. »  
On marche alors vers la barrière et je sens qu'Harry va de plus en plus vite. Tu oublies ton copain amputé Harry !

On traversa ainsi la barrière pour se retrouver sur un quai fourmillant d'enfants et d'adultes. Harry regarde alors la pancarte du quai et le train puis me lance un sourire. On avait trouvé notre train. Avec son aide, je pris mon énorme valise, mon sac à dos et la cage de Poet qui voulait s'amuser avec sa chouette. Tous les wagons étaient pleins sauf le dernier où nous trouvons un compartiment vide. Nous posons d'abord les cages dedans puis j'essaye, tant bien que mal, d'aider Harry à soulever nos valises. Mais avec un seul bras, c'est assez compliquer.  
« On peut vous aider ? demande alors l'un des jumeaux.  
-On veut bien, répondit Harry, le souffle court.  
-Hé Fred, viens nous donner un coup de main. »  
Je m'assoie patiemment sur le côté vu que je ne suis pas de très grande aide.  
« Merci, dit Harry en s'essuyant le front où il avait une superbe cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
-Cela alors !  
-Si c'est sûrement lui, dit le premier jumeau. C'est bien ça ? Demande-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.  
-Quoi ?  
-Harry Potter ! dirent les deux jumeaux en chœur.  
-Oui, oui, c'est lui, bredouille Harry en se grattant la nuque. Enfin je veux dire, c'est moi.  
-Fréro, regarde son bras ! s'exclame l'un d'eux en me pointant de la tête.  
-Par Merlin, c'est incroyable ! Jamais vu ça de ma vie !  
-On peut regarder ?  
-Est-ce que je peux toucher ? »  
Une voix les appela et Harry ferme la porte du wagon après eux. Il s'assoie à côté de moi.  
« Pourquoi es-tu si célèbre ? »  
Je le vois devenir de plus en plus inconfortable et triste. Oh la gourde.  
« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, dis-je rapidement.  
-Merci Alexander.  
-Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Alex. C'est plus rapide et moins « aristocrate ». »

 **Ron apparaîtra dans le chapitre suivant ^^ Merci d'avoir lut, les commentaires sont les bienvenus.**


End file.
